Murderess
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: Will defeated a demon by murdering someone on her team. What will the price of her ressurection be? R&R. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Murderess**

**Ok I got bored again and his is the second night running I have felt like writing something but had writers block on the story I need to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH I wish I did thou**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Will looked around her in disbelief. _Ok I'm on a cliff with a psychopath. The psycho's nothing new. Okay he's holding a human heart. Ok he's definitely a psycho and that can't be good for me._

"Kill her"

"No" Will screamed back "who are you?"

"Kill the girl"

"Why?"

"It's the only way to get in this circle and if you want to capture me you have to be able to enter"

"Who are you?"

The man simply raised his hand showing Will the heart he was holding he smirked evilly.

"Kill her and I'll answer all the questions you ask"

"No. I won't kill her"

_**Silence**_

"How do you know you don't want to kill her you haven't even looked at her, for all you know it could be a him"

Will span round to look at the prisoners, that were chained to the wall of the cliff, beside them. Only to see Cornelia who was barely conscious and her mother who had a huge hole in her chest.

Will fought the urge to sink to the ground and cry her mother was dead.

"You killed her." Will screamed in pure temper "her mother was dead.

"You killed her." Will screamed in pure temper "you killed my mother!"

"It was so I could get into this circle and be…"

"I don't care what you killed her for. I want to know why you chose her" Will interrupted "And then you expect me to fucking kill my best-friend!"

"I did not choose them"

"Then who did?"

"I cannot say"

"Why?"

"Because he will have my head"

"Tell me who _HE _is" Will ordered

"You think _YOU_ can order _ME_ around _CHILD_?"

"What makes _YOU_ think_ I_ wouldn't try?"

"You have a point child"

Will smirks.

"To get rid of me child you have touch me with the heart of Candracar and to touch me with the heart of Candracar you need to sacrifice your friend"

"What are the rules of this? How is this played?"

"Once you have her heart you can enter the circle but never leave the edge of the circle there is a demon which has been trapped in the centre for thousands of years which will eat you alive"

_Sigh_

"Who are you again?"

"Nice try"

"It's the only way to enter the circle?" Will quizzed

"Yes"

_I think __the man in the centre has had enough of these questions_ thought Will as the man raised up her mothers heart and started squeezing it as if he was trying to resuscitate her mother. Will heard a very loud heart-beat and it was getting louder and louder.

Will was in agonizing pain as the noise continued never missing a beat. Will decided she had enough of this torture and turned around so she was facing Cornelia. Will saw a knife in the grass at her feet. _How long has that been there? _Will reached down and picked up the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Murderess Continued**

**Ok I felt like finishing this but didn't know how so I personally harassed a friend until she helped me =). Her (yes her) name is Stephenie but would kill you if u called her that so to stay alive I call her Steph. xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH I wish I did though**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cornelia opened up her heavy eyelids to see Will holding a knife and to her side she saw Susan with a hole in her chest. _Oh shit. Not good. _Cornelia helplessly pulled at the ropes which bound her to the cliffs hoping she could free herself.

Cornelia suppressed a scream when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She tore her gaze away from the ropes she was trying to free herself from to look at who-ever was coming towards her praying it wasn't the psycho who killed Will's mother. Seeing Will walking towards her she sighed with pure relief.

Will raised the knife above her head and mumbled "I'm so sorry Cornelia". Will then brought the knife down. Cornelia screamed in terror then her world went black.

A lone tear slid down Will cheek as she pulled Cornelia's heart out. _I need to be careful it has to be intact. Phobos will be loving this. _Will smirked at the plan she had. Ignoring the little voice saying her plan couldn't possibly work.

"Good you can enter now" He smirked

Will walked over to the circle and entered remembering not to step off the line. Walking towards the psycho and reaching out with the heart of Candracar only to miss him as he violently jumped away from her.

"So this is how it's going to be?"

The man quickly and skilfully dodged another of the attacks she threw at him Will growled in frustration and lunged at him several more times. _At least I'm successfully missing him. _Will reabsorbed the heart into her body and said "Who are you?"

"I believe you know me. My name is …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry this is extremely ****short but writers block kicked me and Steph in the stomach and we couldn't think of any more. So I left a nice cliff-hanger for those who want to know who the 'psycho' is. Hmmm …… I need to think of a name for him or use an existing character. Please leave a comment on who you want it to be. Oh If you want I'll let you pick the name of the man who's controlling the psycho. If you review I buy everyone a takeaway I would make you cookies but I can't cook x. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Murderess**

**Heya sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been in work experience and getting kicked out of work experience. Oops. It was a posh place and I was starting to miss skool and I got worried so …. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry the last one was so short.**

**Oh and I have a name for the psycho it's ………**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Am I sweating?_

_All these tears on my face_

_Should I be hungry?_

_I can't remember the last time that I ate._

_Call someone_

_I need a friend to take me down_

---------------------------------------------Previously----------------------------------------------

"So this is how it's going to be?"

The man quickly and skilfully dodged another of the attacks she threw at him Will growled in frustration and lunged at him several more times. _At least I'm successfully missing him. _Will reabsorbed the heart into her body and said "Who are you?"

"I believe you know me. My name is …"

-------------------------------------------------Now-------------------------------------------------

He stopped mid-sentence realising what he was about to do. This frustrated Will beyond belief. _He might as well be pointing a gun at me coz this is killing me. _

"Tell me who you are" Will screamed studying what the man wore for the first time as if they could tell her who he is. He was wearing a simple brown cloak that had a hood attached He had simple brown pants and a black top on. "Why aren't you answering?"

_But one foot wrong_

_And I'm gonna fall_

_Somebody gets it_

_Somebody gets it_

_But one foot wrong_

_And I'm gonna fall_

_Somebody gets it_

_Somebody gets it_

_All the lights are on_

_But I'm in the dark_

_Who's gonna find me_

_Who's gonna find me_

_Just one foot wrong_

_You'll have to love me_

_When I'm gone._

"It's against my orders"

"Whose orders?"

"I can't say"

"What can you say?" Will asked confused

"I don't want to be put in the heart"

"…"

"Okay, I don't want to follow my orders which is why I brought Cornelia here for you to sacrifice"

"And you chose my mother?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"I can't say"

_Does anyone see this?_

_Lucky me_

_I guess I'm the chosen one_

_Colour and madness_

_First in line I put my money down_

_Some freedom_

_Is the tiniest cell in town?_

_But one foot wrong _

_And I'm gonna fall _

_Somebody gets it _

_Somebody gets it _

_But one foot wrong _

_And I'm gonna fall _

_Somebody gets it _

_Somebody gets it _

_All the lights are on _

_But im in the dark _

_Who's gonna find me _

_Who's gonna find me _

_Just one foot wrong _

_You'll have to love me _

_When I'm gone._

"Why?"

"Against my orders" he replied not realising Will was walking towards him.

"Who is giving these orders?" Will said still walking towards him.

They were now a few inches apart but the hood prevented her from seeing his face. He remained silent. The heart was in Will's hand now.

"I'm sorry" Will said as she touched him with the crystal.

"My name is Basilius" He shouted as he was absorbed into the heart.

_Some people find the beauty in all of this_

_I go straight to the dark side near this_

_If its it bad_

_Is it always my fault_

_Did somebody bring me down_

_Did somebody bring me down_

_Did somebody bring me down_

_One foot wrong_

_Im gonna fall_

_Put one foot wrong_

_And im gonna fall_

_But one foot wrong_

_And I'm gonna fall_

_Somebody gets it_

_Just one foot wrong_

_And im fall_

_Somebody gets it_

_All the lights are on_

_But Im in the dark_

_Who's gonna find me_

_Who's gonna find me_

_Just one foot wrong_

_You'll have to love me_

_When I'm gone._

Will walked out of the circle and towards her mother "I'm so sorry you didn't deserve to die this way" Will whispered with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked over to Cornelia and untied her. Will gently lifted her to the floor and ripped the bottom of Cornelia's long skirt.

"Sorry" Will muttered as she carefully rapped the strips around her friend's heart "I will do everything I can Cornelia to resurrect you but that will mean going to Meridian to see a certain Prince Phobos"

_Have to love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_Have to love me when im gone_

_You'll have to love me when I'm gone_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My friends helped me find the name for Basilius. It is Latin based and it means king. Hope you enjoyed it and I felt bad for Cornelia so I extended the plot making me extend the story. =p**

**Review please If I get 5 reviews by Saturday I'll update on Saturday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Murderess**

**As promised chapter 4 I'm sorry I would have posted this morning but I was babysitting. **_Sighs dramatically. _**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH *pouts***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------Previously-------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry" Will said as she touched him with the crystal.

"My name is Basilius" He shouted as he was absorbed into the heart.

Will walked out of the circle and towards her mother "I'm so sorry you didn't deserve to die this way" Will whispered with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked over to Cornelia and untied her. Will gently lifted her to the floor and ripped the bottom of Cornelia's long skirt.

"Sorry" Will muttered as she carefully rapped the strips around her friend's heart "I will do everything I can Cornelia to resurrect you but that will mean going to Meridian to see a certain Prince Phobos"

**---------------------------------------------------****Now --------------------------------------------------**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Will walked into the back entrance of the Silver Dragon clutching Cornelia tightly to her chest. Yan Lin turned around seeing this she ushered Will into W.I.T.C.H. HQ.

"Will, what happened?" Yan Lin asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

_Ah the dreaded question_thought Will.

"This demon … called … err … Basilius he … um … he … told me to … uh … kill Corny … I kept refusing and … he held up a heart … um … my mothers heart to be exact … he made this strange noise with it … it became unbearable … I lost control and … um … this happened … I … I wish this demon hadn't escaped." Will stuttered slowly watching Yan Lin's expression carefully.

"…"

"I think I should ask someone to help me"

"Will, there is nothing anyone can do" Yan Lin reasoned "Will I'm ..."

"But there is some-one" Will interrupted

"Will, who are you talking about?" a puzzled Yan Lin asked

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

"Phobos" Will whispered barely audible but Yan Lin heard it as if Will had yelled it at her.

"Will, if you do this you will owe Phobos a favour and you know what he will wan tin return"

"I know Mrs Lin" Will replied "But I need to do this" Will said while opening a portal.

"Will we cannot afford for Phobos to get his hands on the heart of Candracar" Yan Lin said while Will pick Cornelia up

"I know but I will give him something he can't resist" Will said and before Yan Lin could say anything Will stepped through a portal.

Yan Lin sighed "That girl will end up killing herself"

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**In Meridian**

Will stepped through the portal and sighed

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Will said while staring suspiciously at the open gates. Will cautiously stepped through looking for guards. She knew how dangerous this was while she was in human form but that wasn't something she could do anything about at the moment.

The guards slowly and carefully closed the gates trying not to make a sound. So Will wouldn't know they were sealing her in the castle.

Will walked into the castle thinking she was successfully avoiding guards when they walked past or she walked past in the shadows but they were under commands to let her come towards the throne room.

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Will finally reached the entrance of the throne room only to discover it was heavily guarded. _How did I forget about that?_ Will mentally scolded herself. So she sat and waited until their dinner hour or until they swap. Luckily some of the rebels had tried to escape. _**Well a hundred odd of them. **_Will took this chance to get inside. She checked the halls before going inside.

"It's about time you got here"

Will gasped in shock _how did he know she was coming?_

Will took a deep breath and told him "I need your help"

Phobos smirked "Of course but on one condition".

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed I sort of ran out of steam at the end and had to stop coz nothing I could write after that point came out properly. So I'm going to sleep then try again tomorrow or destroy all evidence I tried =p. Please review I'll be your best friend if you do =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Murderess**

**Hiya me again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and know my keyboards being the gay twat it is and decided to be awkward and I have to hit the A & D key repeatedly for it to work. GRR… and I can't get a new keyboard as I'm using a laptop. Okay rant over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-----------------------------------------------Previously------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you got here"

Will gasped in shock _how did he know she was coming?_

Will took a deep breath and told him "I need your help"

Phobos smirked "Of course but on one condition".

-------------------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------------------

"You're not getting the heart" Will stated

"Never asked for it" Phobos smirked

"Yet" Will mumbled

"I wasn't …"

"Liar"

"I'm not …"

"See you're doing it again" Will smirked

"I wasn't going …"

"He's off again"

"SHUT UP and let me finish" Phobos yelled

In the corner Cedric smirked. Will had no idea he was there, yet he was in plain sight and he was in full knowledge of what Phobos would want if she didn't hand over the heart of Candracar and she wouldn't like it at all.

"Okay" Will smirked

"If you refuse to hand over the heart of Candracar…"

"I said I wouldn't"

"I know let me finish"

"My apologies Prince" Will mocked

"As I was saying if you refuse to hand over the heart of Candracar. You will become my queen…" Phobos smiled evilly at a very pale Will.

**Earth**** In WITCH HQ**

"Oh My God" Taranee exclaimed snapping out of her trance.

"What? how's Will getting on? Is Cornelia OK?"

"Will killed Cornelia …" Taranee was cut off.

"What no way she wouldn't do that" Irma shot back.

"Are you sure?" A pale and scared Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. You know wit Will cutting heart out" Taranee snapped.

"Hey there is no need for that Taranee" Irma yelled.

"You're right. Sorry Hay"

"It's ok."

"There has to be an explanation for this" Irma stated

"There is. Will had to catch the demon, to get the demon she had to kill Cornelia, they argued over it for a while, then he used some sort of magic to make Wills mothers heart beat again …"

"Wait hang on. Again?"

"Yeah, the same rule applied for him, he was in a circle which he had to use Will's mother's heart to get inside. Will couldn't get to him unless she killed Cornelia and she did and managed to trap him in the heart and she's gone to PHOBOS for help! And in exchange for his help she has to MARRY him!" Taranee screamed.

"WHAT!" Hay Lin and Irma shouted together.

"I know she's gone insane." Taranee squealed back.

"We need to get to Meridian!" Hay Lin loudly stated

"But how?" Irma said

**Meridian**

"You do realise I'm only 15 right?"

"Full knowledge, not illegal here as it is on Earth" Phobos smirked again

"Fine but the acceptance is not valid until you do your part of the deal"

"Ooh feisty"

Will glared at him. He put his hands up I mock surrender. Cedric stepped out and cleared one of the numerous tables in the throne room and placed Cornelia on it.

"Woah, where did he come from?" Will asked in shock

"The corner." Phobos replied simply as he stood up and walked down the steps from his throne and towards the table where Cornelia lay. He raised one of his hands over Cornelia's wound and a brilliant white light filled the room causing Will to look away. Then a scream filled the room. Cornelia's scream to be exact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing but couldn't think of another evil thing for Phobos to say****. *sighs* I'm not the biggest fan of WillxPhobos but there a fun couple to write. A review would be loved**


	6. Chapter 6

**Murderess**

**Chapter 6 … Wow never wrote this far EVER. I do have numerous stories but I think they're too crap to post. So on with the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

---------------------------------------------Previously--------------------------------------------------

"Oh My God" Taranee exclaimed snapping out of her trance.

"What? How's Will getting on? Is Cornelia OK?"

"Will killed Cornelia …" Taranee was cut off.

----

"_As I was saying if you refuse to hand over the heart of Candracar. You will become my queen…" Phobos smiled evilly at a very pale Will._

"_You do realise I'm only 15 right?"_

"_Full knowledge, not illegal here as it is on Earth"_

"_Fine …"_

----

"… She's gone to PHOBOS for help! And in exchange for his help she has to MARRY him!" Taranee screamed.

---------------------------------------------------Now---------------------------------------------------

Will ran past Phobos and grabbed a hold of Cornelia and hugged her tightly. While Phobos stood uncomfortably watched the foreign display of affection.

"You killed me" Cornelia said "You betrayed me!"

"And I just made a deal with the devil to get you back" Will argued

Cornelia raised an eyebrow not believing she ad sacrificed for her. This made Phobos smirk.

"Err… Will where are we?" Cornelia asked in confusion

"Meridian" Will replied if it was a normal.

"WHAT!" Screamed Cornelia "GET US OUTTA HERE"

Will made a mock salute to Cornelia and opened a portal and helped Cornelia off the table. Cornelia simply and huffily pushed Will away and walked through the portal making Will laugh. She looked over at Phobos and smiled.

"Thank You" Will said as she stepped through the portal leaving a confused Cedric and an even more confused Phobos.

"She's coming back isn't she?" asked Cedric.

**Earth WITCH HQ**

"Cornelia!" Screamed Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin all at once.

"Will" Taranee said more seriously now "So did you turn Phobos down for marrying him?"

Will smiled innocently and muttered "No".

"What! He proposed to you!" Cornelia yelled.

"Yeah"

"And you ACCEPTED"

"So you could LIVE again"

"Aww man. Now I feel guilty" Cornelia whined

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin laughed.

"When is the wedding?" Hay Lin asked turning the topic away from Cornelia.

"I honestly have no idea" Will sighed

"Thinking of Phobos?" Irma joked trying to lighten the mood but had numerous household objects at her.

"Are you really marrying him?" Cornelia asked

"Yeah"

"It should have been me" Cornelia stated.

Irma, Taranee, Hay lin and Will gaped at her

"What?" Cornelia asked confused

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what you think?**** I'm not sure about this chapter. Review please.**


	7. New Chapter 7

**Murderess**

**A Few people said I have missed out their history and my plan of putting memories in as the walked down the aisle sorta blew up in my face. So there going to be a couple of chapters on their time together. So forget about the previous chapter 7 please and when comes to that time again I will be rewriting that chapter and I also thought read through my story realising I jumped too far so here you go the wedding isn't happening yet. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------Previously--------**

"As I was saying if you refuse to hand over the heart of Candracar. You will become my queen…" Phobos smiled evilly at a very pale Will.

"Fine …"

----

"… She's gone to PHOBOS for help! And in exchange for his help she has to MARRY him!" Taranee screamed.

----

"Err… Will where are we?" Cornelia asked in confusion

"Meridian" Will replied if it was a normal.

----

"Will" Taranee said more seriously now "So did you turn Phobos down for marrying him?"

Will smiled innocently and muttered "No".

--------Now--------

_I can't see your star_

_I can't see your star_

_Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today_

_I can't see your star_

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away_

**Meridian**

"She's coming back right?"

"Cedric if she doesn't come back we'll be going on a guardian hunt"

"Sounds fun"

**Earth**

"You're actually marrying him for me?" Cornelia's head was starting to hurt and she rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" Hay Lin asked in concern.

"It's easily done" Irma laughed earning a small smile from Will.

"I don't want to talk about Phobos anymore" Will stated

"Okay we can talk about something else" Hay Lin said soothingly

"Girls, Phobos has crossed the veil, he's outside!" Yan Lin said in panic as she ran down the stairs.

Will groaned. "Guardians unite"

"Quintessence"

"Water"

"Air"

"Fire"

"Earth"

"Mrs Lin, how big of an army is there?"

"None but Cedric is there"

"Ok Irma and Hay Lin can you freeze Phobos"

"No problem" they replied in union

"Taranee and Cornelia hold Phobos off if he's defrosts or they don't manage then all 4 of you try to chase him back through the portal"

"Ok"

"I will distract Cedric" Will smirked "And send Phobos the odd electric shock of course"

_And I'm alone now _

_Me and all I stood for _

_We're wandering now _

_All in parts in pieces swim lonely _

_Find your own way out_

"Let's go, Oh wait glamour spell" Will said while making the 5 girls, Phobos and Cedric invisible.

"Interesting" Phobos said as he turned invisible "The guardian leader's powers are getting stronger"

"Yesss it isss" Cedric said also watching himself turn see through.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin walked out the door in the pairs they had been assigned to.

"Where's Will?" Hay Lin asked Irma.

"Convincing your grandmother to stay inside" Irma replied simply

"Oh"

Will _literally_ flew out of the Silver Dragon and sent Phobos a death glare. Phobos put his hands up in mock fright and then carried on fighting off Irma's blasts of water. Cornelia laughed at Irma's frustration and clapped her hands shouted "Earth" causing vines to shoot out of the ground and strap Phobos' arms down.

_I can't see your star_

_I can't see your star_

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

Irma managed to soak him before he broke free leaving a very pissed off and a very wet Prince Phobos. Phobos retaliated by throwing a stream of his power at Irma making her fall. Taranee spotted this and made a dive for her realising she wouldn't make it by fly towards her she stopped flying and let herself fall until she caught up with Irma and caught her and flew again before they both splattered on the sidewalk.

"Holy Jesus Irma you're going on a diet" Taranee said as she struggled to fly. Meanwhile Will had been flying around Cedric repeatedly to piss him off then she went directly up until he was standing at full height and was just centimetres out of his reach when she heard Taranee shout for help. Will whirled around to see Irma passed out and Taranee struggling to keep them from falling.

Will instincts kicked in and she flew down circling Cedric who was really annoyed and took several swipes at her only managing to slightly graze her thigh. Will stuck her tongue out childishly at him and flew over to Taranee signalling to Cornelia take over distracting Cedric.

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

Hay Lin had been throwing several blasts of wind to Phobos but all she had done was dry him out. Will helped Taranee to the ground. When Cornelia's wings were sharply hit by Cedric's tail and she fell as she was unable to move her wings anymore causing Will to drop Irma and dive towards Cornelia to catch her just in time. Will sagged with relief and placed her safely on the roof of the Silver Dragon and whirled round to see Taranee beside Irma panting for breath. Will heard Hay Lin scream and groaned.

Will stood up and turned around to see Hay Lin dodging streams of magic and Cedric's tail. Will threw a lightening bolt at Cedric causing him scream as his muscles spasmed Will threw another two which caused Cedric's body to go into overload and he turned into his human form unwillingly Will took this opportunity and threw another lightening bolt at him making him scream in pain and pass out. Phobos turned from Hay Lin, bored of trying to make her fall, to face Will.

_So far away _

_It's growing colder without your love _

_Why can't you feel me calling your name? _

_Can't break the silence _

_It's breaking me_

Will stared him in the eye swallowing her fear she landed so they were both on ground. Phobos smirked at Will as she put the puzzle pieces together.

_All my fears turn to rage_

"You tricked me" Will screamed

"Easily done" Phobos remarked.

"You used me, so you could cross the veil" Will shouted

"That's bad because?"

"You are impossible"

Phobos raised an eyebrow.

"_If _we marry you would be able to get to Candracar and take the heart without my permission" Will shouted

"About time you worked it out" Phobos retaliated

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts and pieces swim lonely_

_Find your own way out now_

Phobos opened a portal and turned to Cedric and kicked him roughly in the ribs.

"That isn't how you wake an unconscious person" Will stated

"It worked didn't it" Phobos replied as he heard Cedric grunt in pain. Hay Lin landed knowing the danger had passed and made a gust of wind blowing Cedric through the portal.

"Charming Hay" Will said

Phobos smirked and walked through the portal which closed the moment Phobos had stepped through.

_Nothing worth fighting for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts and pieces swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok don't hurt me for making the chapter crap but I am in a rush today and felt like rewriting this chapter so I could add some history in. x review please x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Murderess**

**I really hate writers block. But fortunately for you after a couple of days I decided to gag and tie it up and I have thrown it into my wardrobe anybody who lets it out is so dead.**** Sorry for the lateness but as I said I had writer's block. This time I'm writing them in school. Not saying no more it would give too much away.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own WITCH.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------**__Previously__**--------**_

"Cedric if she doesn't come back we'll be going on a guardian hunt"

"Sounds fun"

----

"I don't want to talk about Phobos anymore" Will stated

"Okay we can talk about something else" Hay Lin said soothingly

"Girls, Phobos has crossed the veil, he's outside!" Yan Lin said in panic as she ran down the stairs.

----

Phobos smirked and walked through the portal which closed the moment Phobos had stepped through.

_**--------**__Now__**--------**_

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

Will sat in her room remembering the recent fight they just had with Phobos. He was winning Hay Lin was on the verge of dropping out of the sky, Irma was out cold, Cornelia had temporarily lost the ability to fly and Taranee could barely stand up because of the exhaustion and when she came down he ran off.

"Why?" Will asked herself "Why did he run away?"

Hay Lin bounced into the room "Are you coming to school or not?"

"I like the sound of or not" Will said while standing up.

"Yeah me to" Hay Lin replied "Um … Will, Who were you talking to before I came in?"

"No-one, lets go"

**Heatherfield Institute**

Will ran through the gates after Taranee who was afraid they were going to be late.

"Taranee" Will gasped "The bell doesn't go for another 10 minutes!"

"Oh, my watch is fast then" Taranee exclaimed

"By 10 whole minutes?" Irma asked

"No, of course not." Taranee explained "It said I only had 5 minutes and it takes that long to get to my home-room"

"Stop running though because that means I'll have to chase you and I'll run out of breath and it is so not cute being out if breath" Cornelia stated while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

Hay Lin started bouncing up and down over and over. "Hay, calm down and tell us what's up" Will said a little too loud for Cornelia's liking.

"Will not so loud" Cornelia whined

"If I remember correctly I made a deal with the devil to bring you back to life. You owe me BIG time and you're acting like my mother"

"I didn't ask you to though"

"Yes but…" Will was cut off

"And if I remember correctly you also killed me and the only reason I can think of for you resurrecting me was guilt" Cornelia loudly whispered and stormed off.

Hay Lin stopped bouncing "I'm going to see of she's alright" Hay Lin shouted as she ran after Cornelia.

"Did you only go to Phobos out of guilt?" Irma asked looking innocently at Taranee who was glaring at her with a look that said bad choice of words.

Will looked at her with her mouth hanging open in disgust at what Irma just asked and stormed off into Mr Collins class. _Man I'm early for double history _Will thought.

After double history Will lifted the sleepy fog surrounding her and walked out of the world's most boring lesson and thanked god for the 20 minute break she had.

Will was walking towards her locker when she bumped into some-one familiar but she couldn't quite place his face. Ignoring the nagging feeling she got from him she hurried off to her locker.

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

To her despair she saw Cornelia standing outside her locker. "Hey Will" Cornelia said quietly as if she was ashamed.

"Hi Cornelia" Will replied out of courtesy.

"Look Will I'm sorry about this morning." Cornelia apologised

"…"

"It was my fault that demon captured me and it was also my fault your mother was there. Earlier that day I was sitting in your house waiting for you to come home from grocery shopping that demon, umm… I think he was called Basilius it's a Latin name meaning king, Err… where was I? Oh right. I was in your living room talking to your mom when he virtually popped out of nowhere." Cornelia stopped looking at Will who was now very pale and was crying "Will do you want me to finish later?"

"No. I need to know" was Will's reply

"I guardian-ed up and had a huge fight with him but he was to strong for me." Cornelia stopped for air as silent tears were now falling down her cheeks "Before I passed out I saw him walk towards your mother and he started tying her up and I heard him mention Phobos. Then everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up on the cliff." Cornelia finished.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

"Thank you" Will whispered as Cornelia stepped out of the way of her locker. "Thank you for telling me" Will opened her locker and checked her schedule and saw she had PE and groaned loudly. She grabbed her kit and gave Cornelia a hug. Will looked at her watch and saw she only had five minutes of her break left.

"You want to walk to PE with me Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled knowing she was forgiven "Yeah sure but lets quickly round up the others."

Just then Irma shouted down her microphone introducing the next song she was going to play "Ladies and jellybeans, our last song for our break is Miley Cyrus' True Friend"

"Will smiled and linked arms with Cornelia as they ran up to get Irma who most likely had Taranee and Hay in the studio waiting for her to finish.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry it's so sort but I want to start writing the next chapter before ****hate the song more than I do right now**


	9. Chapter 9

**Murderess**

**Ok I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but I lost inspiration for it and I have rewrote this chapter over and over. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Will and Cornelia ran over to where Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma were standing.

"Look's like you two have made up" Taranee said

"Yeah and I now know what happened to Cornelia and my mum" Will said while giving Hay Lin a hug.

"Hay Lin, what do we have for our lesson now?" Irma asked.

"I have PE with Will and Taranee" Cornelia said

"So that means we have Latin" Irma groaned

"Ooh I love Latin" Hay Lin squealed

"Because you are good at it" Irma replied as Hay Lin linked arms with her and dragged her to their lesson while Will, Taranee and Cornelia laughed.

"Let's go we're going to be late for PE" Will said

"How terrible" Cornelia replied sarcastically.

**1 Hour Later**

"Thank god that's over" Irma said as she plopped down in her chair

"Learn anything new?" Will asked

"I did" Hay Lin said while bouncing up and down

"Hay calm down you look like a yo-yo" Cornelia said

"What did you learn Hay Lin?" Will asked

"I learned how to say Queen of Air" Hay Lin replied

"I couldn't follow" Irma stated

"How do you say it?"

"Regina of Aer" Hay Lin squealed jumping up and down

"Wow that's pretty cool" Will said faking interest

"I know I'm getting good at Latin now" Hay Lin said

"She up a song for us and started translating it" Irma sighed

"Can I hear?" Cornelia asked

"Yeah sure" Hay Lin asked "Which version?"

"Both they'll sound totally different to us"

"Ok in English. It goes:

There is a place where darkness reigns.

We've got the power to fight back.

We save the day. United five as one.

We can become more then you know,

The heart will lead the way to what we can control.

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

And in Latin

Illic est a locus qua obscurum reigns.

We've got ops adversor.

Nos servo dies. Iunctus quinque ut unus.

Nos can fio magis tunc vos teneo,

pectus pectoris mos plumbum via ut quis nos can imperium.

Unda , Incendia , Terra , quod Aer. Tutela Iunctum!"

"Wow" Taranee exclaimed "If I need a tutor in Latin I know who to go to"

Hay Lin turned a light shade of pink.

"Guys I feel I need to talk to … um" Will started "Never mind"

"Come on Will" Taranee said "Who?"

"Phobos" Will replied while smiling weakly at her friends shocked faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry there's no action but the next chapter there will be some x review please**


	10. Not a Chapter

Heya everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have lost two pets and I'm concentrating on getting my mare Penny fit. Enough of that. If anyone feels like co-writing this story with me please send me a message cos I don' have time to write chapters for all my stories and in very close to ABANDONING this story.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok it's been a long time since I've updated and I am truly sorry *puppy dog eyes* ok on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

Will sauntered out of HeatherField Institute _alone_. The other guardians were already at home, her mother had to talk to Mrs Rudolf and insist she took extra lessons.

* * *

Cornelia was currently staring into the full-length mirror in her room. Her eyes critically scanning her outfit, white jeans with a baby blue sweater, a white scarf, a paler blue pair of Ugg boots, white gloves and a white hat. Not entirely appropriate for visiting Metamoor, but it would suffice. Cornelia slipped on a dark cloak, which to her despair clashed with the light blues of her boots. Sighing she picked up the necklace she was looking after for Will. Running down the stairs to the front door of her home she shouted

"Wont be long mom just going to Wills"

This wasn't the exact truth but it stopped her mother worrying. Cornelia sprinted towards Will's home. All the while the crystal was making a loud humming noise as if it were shouting for Will. Stopping outside Will front door Cornelia banged on it mercilessly.

Will opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Cornelia whose hands were resting on her knees and was panting heavily.

"Hi" Will said, "Water?"

"Please" Cornelia gasped while handing the heart over to Will.

Will walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mineral water for Cornelia and handed it over.

"Thanks for looking after the heart an coming with me" Will said to fill the silence.

"I'm part of the problem that caused this mess" Cornelia replied simply

Will raised an eyebrow "You also want to go see Elyon"

Cornelia smiled guiltily "That too"

"Enough Talk" Will stated "Guardians Unite"

After the brief transformation Will opened a portal and they flew through.

"Do you remember the plan?" Will asked

"Yup. I'll distract all guards while you" Cornelia said with air quotes "'talk' to Phobos"

"Thanks Cornelia" Will smiled

They started walking towards the castle catching the eye of many of the people living there. Will jumped when she felt a small girl tug at her hand looking down she saw she was covered in mud and god knows what else.

"Are you really marrying the pwince?" She asked sincerely

"Wow! That spread fast" Cornelia muttered under her breath.

Will knelt down so she was looking the girl in the eye "Yes"

The young girl ran several steps backwards as if Will suddenly turned into Cedric

"I am only marrying him because my fellow guardian was killed an that was his price for bringing her back to the living" Will announced as the shocked civilians stared at her standing up she continued "I'm also hoping I can 'persuade' him during our course of marriage to treat this world better … if not … he is going to have one angry guardian leader stuck in his castle for the rest of his days" Will smiled as the people around her clapped and the small girl ran back and hugged her legs.

"Who was this guardian that made you make a deal with the devil?" A voice shouted from the crowd

Cornelia stepped forwards "Me" Cornelia said "and I have a gift for you" with that Cornelia flew up into the air and focused her powers onto the dying crops in the fields in front of her. The wind drastically picked up, as each crop one by one grew straight and healthy. The people shouted loudly "Now go collect as much as you can before Phobos' men come to harvest it" Cornelia shouted over the noise made by the people. Turning her head towards Will she laughed, "I couldn't have you have all the glory"

Will laughed, "Lets go"

They walked until they got to the moat surrounding the base of the castle. By then they knew there was a huge guard-fish. Cornelia looked up and saw around 30 guards "Party-time" she whispered rubbing hands together and flew off.

"Good luck Cornelia" Will whispered watching her friend fly off to distract numerous guards.

Will stepped closer to the moat and saw the fish creature zoom towards her

"Quintessence" She mumbled making a tree branch swing out and give the fish a really bad headache. Edging closer to the water she saw the fish 'peacefully sleeping' at the bottom of the murky water. Will dived in and swam across meeting the castle wall. Climbing a little way up it she shook the water off her wings and flew up staying very close to the wall peering into one of the throne room windows she saw a rather bored Phobos sitting in his throne. Will flew back a few feet "Lets give him some entertainment" she whispered while throwing a bolt of lightening towards the windows shattering them loudly. She flew through them and saw Phobos was standing glaring at her

"That's nothing new" She said

"You paying for that" He stated

Will laughed with hate entwined into it "Can I borrow some money then"

Phobos' smirked walked past her and looked out of the window.

"_That is so tempting"_ Will thought as the idea of pushing him came to mind.

"I see you brought your blonde friend" He said while staring at the golden crops and the people of Meridian running around trying to collect as much as possible.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Will snapped

"No" Phobos said eerily calm.

"What?!" Will exclaimed "We are feeding a kingdom you want to suffer and starve and you don't care!"

"I don't want the people of Meridian to starve"

"You act like you do. You steal their food and water. Do you even know how many people you are…" Will was cut off as Phobos kissed her

Much to his and her own surprise she kissed back before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Will said slightly alarmed

"You talk too much" He replied

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed I still had a hard time writing this but it's done and I'm hoping the net few chapters will be easier to write since I found a new creativity bug xD and I swear I'm sane.**

Review and get a cookie XP 


	12. Chapter 11

**OMG!! 2 in one day it must be the end of the world!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H**

* * *

"I talk too much" Will mocked, "So that means you must kiss me"

'

* * *

Phobos mentally thought as he raised an eyebrow"You didn't seem to mind a couple of seconds ago"

"I … Uh … So?" Will stumbled she suddenly had an idea.

"My mother was killed by a demon called Basilius. It's Latin for King. I hear Latin is commonly used for names here on Metamoor. Of course _you_ would know this. Anyway this demon wore the clothing your henchmen wear and he wouldn't tell me who hired him before I absorbed him" Will said while staring him completely in his eyes an act you shouldn't do to a royal family member.

"Yes. Basilius is a Latin name and yes Latin is commonly used for names on this world. How do you expect me to know what he was wearing for me to confirm that? And give me a good reason why I would hire him to kill your mother" Phobos said his temper rising.

"You probably hired him to kill my mother because you want me to be in pain you don't want me have a family because you drove yours away. You chose Basilius to kill my mother and kidnap Cornelia because I would be in pain and I would come here for help that is how you knew I was coming that is … that … tha …" Will broke down in tears thinking she had made a mistake showing weakness in front of him. So she was surprised when she saw Phobos staring at her looking sorry for her.

"Aah" He said, "Stop crying. I can't stand to see people cry"

Will choked out a laugh "Is that why you hide in you castle day after day so you don't have to see the children, NO the people of Metamoor crying of pain of the famine you have brought upon this world? Is it? Or are really scared of seeing what a mess you made of a planet you were supposed to protect? Do you not feel guilt when you look out of your castle windows and see the destruction you have caused? Or when you see the dead littering the streets because they tried to take a loaf of bread of your food cart to feed their children? If your answer of them is honestly no then you should have to suffer the same fate as them Death" Will screamed at him before flying off to get Cornelia and go home.

Phobos walked over to the window "WILL!" He screamed she may have been far away but she heard him and stopped Cornelia at her side.

"Come on. I want to see what he has to say to you and when did he learn your name?" Cornelia said dragging her closer to the smashed window

"Surviving is all I do. All I know" Phobos shouted "And you don't think it pains me to see young children dying? I _know_ I should be starved to death like they are. That is why my price for bringing Cornelia back from the dead was marriage because you …" Phobos let himself trail off and let _'because you can help me change it'_ hang in the air unspoken.

Will and Cornelia stared at him "Who knew you had a soft side" Will said with sarcasm ripping from every word

"What did I miss?" Cornelia said feeling utterly confused

"I need your help" Phobos admitted, "My world is going to die if my men carry on as they are"

"Then stop them"

"I can't" Phobos replied thinking if he said stop it would hurt his pride

Will turned and grabbed Cornelia's arm as she dragged her through the window and de-transformed them. Will opened a portal and told Cornelia to go through she won't be long and when she refused Will pushed her. This entertained Phobos to no end. Will looked at his smirking features

"What?"

"You can be violent" Phobos smirked

"Everyone has some violence in them" Will replied, "Yours just dominated you"

"…"

"I want to know why you killed my mother" Will said

"I didn't but if it was some-one on Meridian I will know at some point"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Will asked curiously.

"I love you" Phobos mumbled quietly.

Will stared at him. She knew he was handsome but she didn't feel love for him. _author note: She __might__ later_) She walked over to him slowly and said "I'm sorry but I don't feel that way." Will paused "Maybe one day"

"I never expected you to" He whispered to her revealing a side of him no-one has ever seen.

Will wondered how bad he must have been treated to become so _evil_ when she could see he was a nice under all of it

"I will be back" Will said as she walked through the still opened portal to come face to face with a rather peeved Cornelia

* * *

So what did you think? Love to know R&R 


	13. Important AN

Okay It's been a long time since I've even looked at this story, (sorry guys) and I think I might rewrite it and (hopefully) finish it. If you think I should do so leave a review, if I get enough of them I will start rewriting.

P.S. I have a new account, xTallyxPennyx, If I do rewrite the story it will be posted on that account.


	14. Rewrite UP!

First chapter of the rewrite is up! Enjoy.

( s/8601063/1/Murderess)


End file.
